Philomena
by Philomena Valo
Summary: Süß Draco will seine Flugkünste weitergeben, doch es endet mit Schmerzen. Chapter 7 up! CHECK OUT NOW!!!
1. Reise

Eine Gryffindor, die sich in einen Slytherin verknallt? Geht ja gar nich - geht ja wohl!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Wir schreiben das Jahr 1995. Das Zaubererministerium für Bildung und Schule hat Schulwechsel innerhalb eines Staates endlich erlaubt. Ihr fragt euch: Schulwechsel? Ist Hogwarts nicht die einzige Schule in Groß Britannien? Wenn das so wäre, gäbe es in der UK verdammt wenig Zauberer. Allein in Harrys Klasse sind höchstens 10 Schüler (Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hermine, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, kennt ihr noch jemanden?). Diese Geschichte dreht sich um ein Mädchen, das von einer anderen Schule auf Hogwarts wechseln musste.  
  
Sie saß im Auto. Ihr Vater, Zauberer und Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, fuhr sie zusammen mit der Mutter, Hexe und Hausfrau, zum Bahnhof Kings Cross. Es regnete sehr heftig und melancholisch blickte sie aus dem Fenster. Menschen rannten mit Zeitungen über ihren Köpfen, damit sie nicht zu sehr nass wurden, davon. Das wollte sie jetzt auch am liebsten tun. Einfach raus und weg, im Regen würden sie sie nie finden. Sie fuhr jetzt zu dem Zug, der sie in die fremde Schule schicken würde, ohne Freunde, ohne Familie. Wie gern würde sie jetzt mit den Freundinnen in einem Cafe sitzen, lachen und sich wohl fühlen. Oder mit Tom durch den Regen tanzen. Das hatten sie schon mal gemacht. Bei diesem Gedanke lächelte sie, doch gleich darauf fiel ihr ein, dass sie Tom jetzt eine ganze Weile nicht wieder sehen würde. Sie standen an einer Ampel und sie wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen. Ihre Eltern lachten überschwänglich. Bei diesem Geräusch wurde ihr total schlecht. Nur wegen den beiden. alles nur wegen denen. Weil ihnen die Lehrer nicht gefallen haben, sie wären unfähig gewesen. "Aber Kind, nun versteh doch", hatte ihre Mutter damals gesagt, "ich möchte nicht, dass du so endest, wie ich. Aus dir soll mal was werden. Die Lehrer auf Hailstone können dir einfach nichts beibringen. Hogwarts ist viel intelligenter. Dort lernt man fürs Leben, vor allem Frauen haben dort eine weitaus bessere Chance als in Hailstone. Und bedenke: der berühmte Harry Potter wird in deiner Klassenstufe sein! Ist das nicht großartig!" Ja, das war es. großartig. Beim Bahnhof angekommen verabschiedete sie sich nur sehr kühl von ihren Eltern. Sie ging in den Zug und suchte sich ein Abteil nahe einer Toilette, falls sie das Heulen wieder überkommen würde. Und so war es auch. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören an Tom zu denken. Sie waren schon seit fast einem Jahr zusammen und jetzt sollte es einfach so aus sein? Wie konnte ihr die Eltern das antun? Sie saß da, auf dem Klodeckel. In ihrem Abteil waren nur noch ein paar Kinder. Sie hatte niemanden und fühlte sich schrecklich allein. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Mädchen schaute auf ihr verweintes Gesicht. "Oh, Entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht, dass jemand hier drin ist. Was hast du denn?" - "Ach, ich muss jetzt auf diese blöde Schule gehen." - "Hogwarts? Die is nicht blöd. Aber sag mal, in welche Klasse gehst du denn? Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen." - "Ich bin ja auch neu. Bin vorher auf die Hailstone gegangen. Ich soll in die fünfte Klasse gehen." - "Fünfte? Super ich auch!" Das Mädchen lehnte sich an das Waschbecken und schloss die Tür. "Ich bin Hermine", sagte sie, "Und du?" - "Philomena." Sie fingen an sich zu unterhalten. Hermine erzählte ihr viel über Hogwarts, auch dass sie in Gryffindor war. "Weißt du schon, in welchem Haus du bist, Philli?" - "Nein, in einem Brief stand, dass ich mit an der Zeremonie teilnehmen soll. Was soll das eigentlich mit den Häusern?" Herm erzählte ihr alles, was sie wusste. Währenddessen gingen sie aus der Toilette hinaus, denn es gab schon einige Beschwerden. Philomena sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging mit zu Herm ins Abteil. "Wir haben noch Platz", sagte Herm, dann zog sie die Abteiltür auf, "Darf ich vorstellen: das sind meine besten Freunde: Ron und Harry. Jungs, das ist Philomena." Harry und Ron waren gerade dabei zu testen, wer mehr Kesselkuchen in den Mund bekam. Sie wollten die Abwesenheit der vernünftigen Herm sinnvoll nutzen. Beide schauten jetzt erschrocken zu Tür, den Mund so voll gestopft, dass sie ihn nicht mehr zubekamen, doch als sie Philomena sahen, versuchten sie ganz schnell, den Kuchen wieder aus dem Mund, in eine Tüte zu bekommen. Hermine schaute sie strafend an, Philli sah leicht irritiert aus. Nach einiger Zeit, in der die Jungs Philomena ausgiebig befragt hatten (sie waren offensichtlich von ihrem schönen Äußeren fasziniert), schlug Ron vor ein wenig durch die Abteile zu gehen und sich die anderen Fünftklässler mal so anzuschauen. Dann konnte sie sich auch gleich ein Bild von den Häusern machen. Im nächsten Abteil konnte sie die drei anderen Jungs der Gryffindorklasse finden. Die drei schauten Philli die ganze Zeit an. Das bemerkte auch Ron und der fragte Harry ganz leise: "Sag mal, is Philli vielleicht ne Veela?" - "Nee, glaub ich nich, dann würden wir beide doch an ihr kleben, wie . Klebstoff." Neville wollt etwas zu ihr sagen, doch plötzlich hüpfte seine Kröte Trevor davon. Harry, der dachte, dass Philli sich vielleicht ekeln konnte, sagte: "Och, Neville, fang sofort deine Kröte wieder ein" und wollte sie schon greifen, als Philli ihm zuvor kam. Sie nahm den Frosch in die Hand und sagte: "Ach lass nur. Mein kleiner Bruder hat auch eine." Sie schauten durch die Abteile, doch an einem gingen sie schnell vorbei, denn sie wollten dem schleimigen Inhalt nicht begegnen. Doch zu spät, Malfoy machte die Tür auf und grinste: "Na ihr Loser, sehen wir uns auch mal wieder?", als er Philomena sah, wurde seine Stimme jedoch plötzlich ganz charmant und sanft: "Nanu, wer ist denn dieses schöne Wesen?" Gleich darauf verbeugt er sich und küsste ihre Hand. Philomena fand diese Geste äußerst schmeichelhaft, doch Harry sagte mit einem angewiderten Gesicht: "Schleimig wie immer, Malfoy!?" 


	2. Ankunft

****

Chapter 2 

Malfoy grinste nur überheblich, dann verschwand er wieder in seinem Abteil. Die Schüler konnten nur noch sehen, wie er beschwichtigend die Hände hob, als seine beiden Aufpasser Crabbe und Goyle sich schon erhoben hatten, um nach dem Rechten zu schauen.

Malfoy hatte zurückgegeelte blonde Haare, tiefe dunkelblaue Augen, ein makelloses Gesicht, ganz anders als das von Ron. Viele kleine Pickelchen tummelten sich auf dessen Stirn und Wangen. Ron war schlank, jedoch bewegte er schlaksig, Malfoy hingegen wirkte graziös. Dieser schwarze Umhang…

Verdammt! Philomena schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf, um sich von diesen Gedanken zu befreien. Sah er Tom nicht unglaublich ähnlich? Oh Göttin… ist das möglich?

"Wie heißt den dieser Malfoy mit Vornamen?", fragte sie im Weitergehen. Harry verzog den Mund angewidert: "Dra-co", doch kleine Sünden bestraft die liebe Göttin sofort. Harry stolperte und flog der Länge nach im Gang hin! Nur gut, dass Malfoy das nicht gesehen hatte…

Später, als sie wieder im Abteil saßen, es langsam dunkel wurde und sich die vier immer noch köstlich über Harry amüsierten, fragt Philli plötzlich, warum Harry Malfoys Namen so angeekelt ausgesprochen hatte. Die drei schaute sich an und dann begannen sie, von Draco zu erzählen, was weiß Göttin nichts Positives war. "Er ist Slytherin! Das sagt ja schon alles! Er ist einfach die Pest. Er möchte unbedingt seinen Vater nachmachen. Schon von Anfang an hat er uns die Hölle heiß gemacht. Malfoy ist neidisch auf Harry, weil er so viel Erfolg hat!", berichtete Ron in einem Zug, anscheinend brannte ihm das auf der Seele, Harry nickte nachdrücklich und fügte hinzu: "Hermine kann er angeblich nicht leiden, weil sie Muggeleltern hat (bei diesen Worten schaute Philli ein wenig erstaunt. Sie hatte noch nie eine Hexe getroffen, die von Muggeln abstammte und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das erwähnen sollte…), dabei ist er nur eifersüchtig, weil sie viel besser zaubern kann als er oder sein Dad!" – "Und warum kannst du ihn nicht leiden, Ron? Ich denke, du kommst aus einer reinblütigen Familie?" – "Ja, aber wir sind nicht sehr reich (das war anscheinend ein wahres Geständnis für Ron, denn seine Ohren wurden pink und er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.), er macht sich ständig lustig darüber."

Kurz bevor der Zug in Hogsmeade eintraf, träumte jeder noch seinen Gedanken nach. Wie sie über Slytherins redeten… was war nun, wenn sie auch in dieses Haus kam? War sie dann automatisch Feind von den drei Gryffindors? Sie waren ihre einzigen Freunde zurzeit. Und war Draco wirklich so ein Ekel wie man ihn beschrieb? Er war sehr nett zu ihr gewesen. Und er sah doch Tom so ähnlich… Philli bekam einen wehleidigen Blick in den Augen, den Hermine zu bemerken schien. Sie schaute Philomena prüfend aus den Augenwinkeln an. Als sie sich über Malfoy unterhielten, versuchte sie ihn immer irgendwie zu verteidigen und nachdem er ihre Hand küsste, da hatte sie so einen sonderbaren Glanz in den Augen gehabt… merkwürdig…, sie hatte doch nicht etwa Interesse an diesem unerträglichen Ekel?

Dann kamen sie endlich an. Beim Hinausgehen schaute sich Philli mechanisch nach Draco um. Doch in dem Schülergewirr fand sie ihn nicht, sie hängte sich lieber an Harry, Ron und Herm. Mit den Kutschen wurden sie nach Hogwarts transportiert, für Philli eine aufregende Fahrt! Im Schloss angekommen blieb sie mit den drei Freunden in der Eingangshalle stehen, bis plötzlich ein silbernes Etwas durch die Luft flog. Philli sah es kommen und zu ihrem Schreck blieb es über ihr stehen. Es sah aus wie ein silbern glänzender Pfeil und jetzt leuchtete er auch noch! Wenn sie sich bewegte, folgte er ihr. Wie unheimlich, doch dann hörte sie ihren Namen und eine ältere Lehrerin stand vor ihr. 

"Philomena McCourt? Bitte folgen Sie mir!" Sie hörte nur noch, wie ihr Ron zuflüsterte: "Das ist Prof McGonagall!", als sie der Lady in einen kleinen Raum folgte. Dort sprach die Lehrerin mit freundlicher Stimme zu ihr: "Ich heiße Sie herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts. Sie werden gleich mit einigen anderen Schüler an der Zeremonie teilnehmen. Sie müssen den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, welcher Sie einem Haus zuteilt. Kennen Sie bereits die Tradition unserer Häuser?" – "Mh… ja, ein paar Freunde haben sie mir erklärt. Ich frage mich nur, wie ich beeinflussen kann, in welches Haus ich kommen werde." – "Gar nicht. Das wird nach ihrem Charakter und ihren Fähigkeiten bestimmt." – "Oh…okay. Wer nimmt alles daran teil?" – "Viele Erstklässler, aber auch zum ersten Mal viele Schüler der höheren Klasse. Sie sind nicht die einzige in ihrem Alter. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

Nachdem Philli verneinte, sollte sie noch ein Papier unterschreiben, welches bestätigte, dass sie gesund angekommen war. Dann gingen sie in eine große Halle. Philli war überwältigt von den vielen Schülern und von der Mächtigkeit dieses Raumes wurde sie ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Zu ihrem Schreck wurde sie von der Professorin in die Mitte des Raumes gebeten, wo sie jeder sehen konnte. Philomena war zwar nicht sehr schüchtern (naja), aber das war ja doch etwas viel. Sie wartete. Prof McGonagall bat die Schüler nach dem Alphabet auf den Stuhl. Philli schaute sich um. Vier große Tische standen im Raum, darüber hingen riesige Wappen. Das rote mit dem Löwen, das musste Gryffindors Wappen sein. Sie suchte nach Hermine und fand sie auch. Herm winkte ihr zu, zusammen mit den Jungs. Am anderen Ende des Raumes war ein grünes Wappen mit einer Schlange, das war Slytherin. Grün war Phillis Lieblingsfarbe – hatte das was zu bedeuten? Eigentlich wollte Philli nicht nach Slytherin. Es würde das Ende der Beziehung zu den Dreien sein, das wusste sie. Gryffs und Slyths waren unvereinbar, wie sie so hörte und Philli war klug genug sich dem anzupassen. Unwillkürlich schauten ihre braunen Augen nach Draco… da saß er! Oh, meine Göttin, er schaute zu ihr! Schnell drehte sie sich wieder um. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sie wurde aufgerufen. Man, war Philli nervös. Gut, dass sie vor der Ankunft noch mal ihr aufgeregtes Gesicht gepudert hatte – ihr Kopf war glühend heiß! Mit zitternden Händen griff sie nach dem Hut und setzte sich ihn auf…


	3. Auswahl

****

Chapter 3

"Hallo Philomena. Mh… nettes Köpfchen, eine mächtige Fähigkeit zur Handmagie…" – "Handmagie?", dachte Philli, "Was soll das sein?" – "Du hast eine Kraft in dir, mit der du Gegenstände oder Personen ohne Zauberstab zerstören oder bewegen kannst", antwortete ihr der Hut und Philli schrak zusammen über der Erkenntnis, dass er ihre Gedanken hören konnte, "Wenn du wütend wirst, bist du besonders stark." – "Und was hat das mit den Häusern zu tun?" – "Handmagie ist nützlich im Slytherin. (Philli zuckte und begann nervös zu dem rechten Bein zu zappeln) Auch sehe ich, dass du in Slytherin einer bestimmten Person näher kommen könntest." – "NEIN!", dachte Philomena ‚laut', dann bereute sie diesen gedanklichen Ausbruch (sie wollte den Hut ja nicht anschreien) und teilte ihm leiser mit: "Das ist ja alles noch viel zu frisch! Das darf kein Grund sein! Und von der Handmagie hab ich noch nichts bemerkt!" – "Offensichtlich willst du nicht nach Slytherin. Mh… du könntest auch zu Gryffindor passen. Du hast dort Freunde, die du bei Gefahr mit deinem Leben beschützen würdest." – "Ja!", dachte Philli erleichtert, "Gryffindor ist gut…" – "Pass nur auf, dass du dir nicht die falschen Freunde suchst, ein wenig Naivität kann ich in deinem Innersten erkennen!" – "Okay, ich werd dran denken!", versprach Philli mit einem Lächeln, der Hut fügte noch hinzu: "Dann ist es abgemacht?!" und laut hallte die seine Stimme durch die Halle: GRYFFINDOR!

Philli war so erleichtert, sie fühlte, wie ein riesiger Batzen Schleim von ihrer Seele rollte, der sich in den letzten Minuten angesammelt hatte. Sie nahm den Hut ab und machte ein Gesicht, als ob sie nach stundenlangem Suchen mit voller Blase eine Toilette gefunden hatte. Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass Malfoy die Entscheidung des Hutes bedauerte. Er war der Meinung, Philomena wäre eine wunderbare Slytherin gewesen und die feste Freundin, die er sich langsam suchen sollte (meinte sein Vater Lucius), hätte er bestimmt in ihr gefunden. Jetzt, da sie in Gryffindor ihr zu Hause hatte, war das leider nicht mehr möglich (würde sein Vater sagen). Trotzdem konnte er den Blick nicht von ihr wenden…

Strahlend lief sie am grölenden Gryffindortisch zu ihren Freunden. Herm nahm sie in die Arme und Harry und Ron beglückwünschten sie. Auch Fred und George (im siebten Jahr), die sich ihr als "die hocherfreuten Brüder von Ron" vorstellten, sprachen ihr ihre Glückwünsche aus.

Abends im Himmelbett flüsterte sie noch ein bisschen mit Herm, bevor diese einschlief. Philli lag noch eine Weile wach, dachte über diesen großartigen Tag nach. Über Draco und seinen schlechten Ruf und dass sie ihn sich jetzt sicher aus dem Kopf schlagen dürfte. Eigentlich war sie ja sowieso noch mit Tom zusammen. Zu Hause hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mit ihm Schluss zu machen, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie kramte ein Bild aus ihrem Rucksack, der neben ihrem Bett stand. Hach, diese feine Gesicht… man, war Philli stolz gewesen, dass dieser Junge sie zur Freundin wollte. Alle Mädchen hatten sie beneidet.

Was hatte der Hut gesagt? Sie hatte Handmagie in sich? Um Göttins Willen, das musste sie mal prüfen. Sie legte das Bild wieder weg, kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen und schloss die Augen. Kurz vorm Einschlafen, dachte sie, wie nett Ron und Harry seien… Plötzlich riss sie die Augen wieder auf und setzte sich aufrecht! Wie hatte Seamus Finnigan Harry im Abteil genannt? Potter? Harry Potter? War sie etwa mit DEM Harry Potter in einer Klasse? Sie legte sich wieder hin. Das musste sie morgen gleich ihrer Mum schreiben! Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein und ihn nicht erkennen…? Dann schlief sie ein.

Im Jungenzimmer unterhielten sich Ron und Harry noch ein bisschen. "Philli ist cool", sagte Harry, "Sie ist die erste, die nicht so einen Aufstand um mich macht." Und seine Augen blitzten.


	4. Erwachen

****

Chapter 4

"Tom, warte auf mich!" – 

"Na los, komm! Wir wollen doch den Regenbogen nicht verpassen!" 

Philli lief über eine Wiese, sie holte Tom ein, der ihr seine Hand entgegenstreckte: "Da, hinter den Bäumen können wir ihn besser sehen, Gleich sind wir da!" 

Philli staunte ganz schön; so einen kräftigen Regenbogen hatte sie noch nie gesehen und die Bäume dufteten nach frisch gefallenem Regen. Über dem unteren Bogen war sogar noch ein zweiter schwächerer. Sie schaute wie gebannt auf das Naturspektakel. 

"Philli", sagte Tom, doch die war ganz in ihre Gedanken versunken. "Philli", rief er jetzt etwas lauter, doch es klang gar nicht nach Tom. Sie drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zu ihm. Es klang wie eine Mädchenstimme und er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, schaute sie verwirrt an. Als er sie wieder wegnahm, sagte er leider in derselben hohen Stimme: "Philli, du musst aufwachen!" 

Dann entschwand Tom ihren Blicken und plötzlich lag sie in einem Bett und jemand rüttelte an ihr. Es war Hermine: "Na, endlich wach? Gut geschlafen im Hogwartshimmelbett? Die anderen Mädels sind schon fertig angezogen, komm ich zeig dir das Bad!" 

Philomena quälte sich mit äußerst verpennter Miene aus dem Bett, mechanisch kramte sie nach ihrem Toilettenzeugs und trottete hinter der bereits wunderbar gelaunten Herm her. Sie machten die Tür zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum auf, neben der ein langer dünner Teppich an der Wand hing. Herm schlug drei mal mit der flachen Hand dagegen, dann rollte er sich plötzlich hoch und gab eine Tür frei, deren Seiten normalerweise über dem Teppich hervorgelugt hätten… angesichts dessen öffnete Philli erstaunt die verquollenen Augen. 

Im Bad war eine Toilette aus schwarzem, glattem Stein. Sie war kalt, aber sauber und während Philli die Toilettenbrille anwärmte, dachte sie über ihren Traum nach. Sie hatte von Tom geträumt, oder? Es war schön von ihm zu träumen und dann auch noch so was Romantisches… hach, warum war er jetzt nicht bei ihr? Neben einer Badewanne gab es eine wunderschöne, mit bunten Steinen besetzte Dusche, in der man heimliche Tränen verbergen konnte. Nach dem Zähneputzen war Philli wieder richtig wach und als Herm, die gerade in der Badewanne saß, ihr ein paar Witze über die Lehrer erzählte, konnte sie sogar wieder lachen.

In ihre schwarzen Hogwartsroben gehüllt betrachtete sie sich im Zimmer im Spiegel. Tagescreme, Kajal, Maskara. Von ihrer Mutter kannte sie einen Zauber, der aus dem Zauberstab warme Luft blies, so dass sie sich die Haare fönen konnte, dann gingen sie hinunter zum Frühstück. Sie unterhielt sich lachend mit Herm als sie die große Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunterschritten. 

Und wie es der verdammte Zufall so will, kam Draco gerade (allein!!!) die Kerkertreppen hoch. Herm sagte schnippisch hinter ihm: "Na, Malfoy, so allein? Wo sind denn deine Gorillas?" Draco drehte sich zu Herm um und sagte: "Das geht dich gar nichts an, Schla… (er bemerkte Philli) Granger!" Dann schaute er zu Philli, lächelte sie an und stürmte mit wehendem Umhang in die Große Halle. 

"Schade, dass er mir nicht wieder einen Handkuss gegeben hat, so wie im Zug", gab Philomena zu und Hermine antwortete ihr in einem äußerst wütenden Ton: "Den würd ich nicht mal meine Scheiße küssen lassen!" – "Hermine?!", rief Philli und schaute sie ungläubig mit offenem Mund an. 

"Sorry", Herm wandte den Blick ab, "Ich kann diesen Widerling nicht leiden. Hast du gehört, wie er mich wieder nennen wollte?" Sie lief davon und Philli musste rennen, um mit ihr Schritt halten zu können.

Phillis erste Unterrichtsstunde in Hogwarts war "Zaubertränke". Als Harry das gehört hatte (außer Muggelkunde hatte Philli denselben Stundenplan wie Harry und Ron, nur Wahrsagen hatte sie nicht), warf er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verleierte die Augen und meinte, er wolle sterben. Philli wurden gleich die Zusammenhänge erklärt, welche Snape betrafen. Als Ron grad wieder auf Malfoy schimpfte, zuckte Phillis Augenbraue, was Herm nicht entging und sie hinter Phillis Rücken Ron zu Verstehen gab, den Mund zu halten.

Also gingen sie in die Kerker. Herm wies Philli einen Platz neben sich. Sie wusste, wo Draco sitzen würde und wollte ihre neue Freundin bloß ganz weit weg von ihm wissen. Er hatte ihrer Meinung nach keinen guten Einfluss auf Philli. Doch die war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich den Raum anzugucken und ihre Materialien vor sich auszubreiten, als dass sie bemerkte, wie die Slyths reinkamen. Sie mochte Zaubertränke und war sehr gespannt auf diesen Unterricht. Sie saß picco bello an ihrem Platz, als sie zu ihrer Linken Herm etwas fragen wollte. Sie holte Luft, doch da traf sie Dracos Blick. Anscheinend schaute er sie schon länger an. Peinlich berührt, dass sie ihn ertappte, senkte er den Blick und drehte seinen Kopf langsam wieder weg. Viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatten beide nicht, denn plötzlich platzte die Tür auf und Prof Snape trat herein. Allerdings war er gar nicht so hässlich, wie man es ihr erzählt hatte. Der Mann hatte ein mystisches Etwas. Er stürmte zum Lehrerpult nach vorne, wo er sich der Klasse zuwandte. Dann streifte er Philomenas Blick und schaute ihr in die Augen, als wolle er fragen, wer bist du denn?


	5. Unterricht

****

Chapter 5

"Eine neue Schülerin in Gryffindor!?", sagte Snape mit einer eisigen Kälte in der Stimme, anscheinend wollte er Philli einschüchtern. Die musste auch erst einmal schlucken, bevor sie ihm antwortete: "Jawohl. Ich bin Philomena McCourt und komme von der Hailstone." - "Hailstone?", fragte Snape und verengte die Augen, "Ist das nicht nördlich von London?" - "Ja, richtig!", freute sich Philli, doch Snape meinte mit einem gemeinen Grinsen: "Dort wird doch viel wert auf die Zaubertränke gelegt, nicht wahr? Wollen wir doch gleich mal prüfen, ob sie sich etwas merken konnten. Was bewirkt man mit einem Schlumpfbeerentrank?" - "Ist doch ganz klar: wenn man ihn über zerbrochenes Glas gießt, wird dieses zu flüssigem durchsichtigem Plasma. Mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabes setzen sich die Teile wieder so zusammen, wie sie vorher waren." Snape war überrascht. So was kam in Hogwarts erst in der sechsten Klasse dran. "Wie viel Gramm reines Propanol brauche ich für das in Fachkreisen genannte Agentenpulver?" Philli schaute mit nachdenklicher Miene in die rechte obere Ecke des Raumes, dann sagte sie ein wenig unsicher: "Hundert… zweiundsechzig Gramm." Snape wurde schon leicht säuerlich. Er setzte sie Hände auf Phillis Tisch auf: "Was ist die Hauptingredienz für das ‚Schlangengift des Imperators'?" Philli schaute ihn verblüfft an, Snape deutete das als Unwissenheit und lächelte fies, doch dann fragte Philomena: "Ist das ne Fangfrage?" - "Antworten sie gefälligst!", schrie Snape sie an und sie warf sich erschrocken gegen ihre Stuhllehne, dann blaffte sie zurück: "Zucker! Reiner Zucker! Das weiß doch aber jedes Kind!" Sie funkelte ihn böse an, er böse zurück. Die übrigen Schüler gingen teilweise unter ihren Tischen in Deckung, doch nachdem Philli seinem Blick standhielt, sagte er kühl und knapp: "Ein Punkt für Gryffindor."

Ein Aufatmen durchlief die eine Seite des Klassenraumes, ein entsetztes Stirnrunzeln die andere. Ron klopfte Philli auf den Rücken, die überglücklich über den ersten Punkt lächelte, den sie für ihr Haus holte. Sie wusste nicht, dass ein Punkt nicht besonders viel war. Snape führte den folgenden Unterricht straff durch ohne jede weitere Bemerkung und die Schüler mussten eifrig kritzeln, um alles mitzubekommen. Als er endlich die Stunde beendete, warf Ron seine Feder weg, ließ sich ermattet gegen die Stuhllehne fallen, drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten zu Dean um und sagte: "Oh, man. Ich muss jetzt erst mal eine rauchen!" Dean nickte ihm zustimmend zu. Dann packten sie die Sachen zusammen. Als sie rausgingen, lief Philli neben Ron, der sie nochmals für den erworbenen Punkt lobte. "Woher weißt du das eigentlich alles?", fragte er, während er in seiner Mantelinnentasche nach seinen Merlinborough suchte. "Willst du auch eine?", nuschelte er mit einer Zigarette im Mund, als sie schon die Kerkertreppen hochgingen und das große offene Eingangsportal einen sonnigen, grünen Tag zeigte. Kurz überlegte Philli, dann sagte sie ja. Eigentlich wollte sie in der neuen Schule das Rauchen aufgeben. Sie dachte, an einem Internat würde so was nicht geduldet werden. Sie musste es zugeben: Auf der Hailstone stand sie öfter mal mit den Freundinnen auf dem Hof und rauchte…

Dean, Ron und Philli traten raus in die Sonne, die sie blendete und stellten sich zu anderen Schülern unter eine Baumgruppe. Als sie sich umschaute, erkannte sie, dass sie bei einem Haufen Gryffs stand. Fred und Georg unterhielten sich mit Angelina, die auf einem Baumstumpf saß. Gleich in der Nähe standen Ravs und Huffs gemischt und etwas abseits eine Menge Slyths. "Or, ich hab voll den Durst", meinte Ron auf einmal, "Philli hast du vielleicht was zu trinken dabei?" - "Ja klar!", Philli beugte sich zu ihrer Tasche hinab. Zur selben Zeit, trat Draco mit seinen Aufpassern ins gleißende Tageslicht. Als er sich die Hand über die Augen hielt, rückte Philli in sein Blickfeld - die ihm gerade ihren Hintern präsentierte! Draco hob die Augenbrauen, lächelte machohaft und ging dann zu seinen Kumpels. Philli reichte Ron ihre Wasserflasche. Fred (oder George) beugte sich zu ihr rüber und flüsterte ihr zu: "Da hat dir gerade jemand auf den Hintern geglotzt." - "Wer?", fragte Philli verärgert mit leicht geröteten Wangen. Der Zwilling nickte in Dracos Richtung, der gerade mit einem Bein auf einem Baumstumpf stand, den Oberkörper auf das erhöhte Bein stützte und seinen Bewunderern eine Rede hielt. "So", sagte Philli mit Genugtuung, "Jetzt hab ichs ihm heimgezahlt." Fred grinste sie an.


	6. Draco

Vielleicht mal ein Kapitel aus Dracos Sicht (einfach so mal in der Ich-Perspektive?)? Bitte schön:

****

Chapter 6

Ich wache auf, weil es in der Nähe meines Bettes komisch riecht. Was ist das nur? Ich kenne den Geruch doch... ich schlage die Augen auf, weil plötzlich eine schwere Gestalt mit wildem Geschrei auf mein Bett gehüpft ist. Sie sagt in einem widerlich irrem Ton: "Morgen Draco! Willste einen mitrauchen?" Es ist Goyle und die beiden kiffen mal wieder... ganz toll. Jetzt lacht er wild und kugelt sich auf meinem Bett und leider auch auf mir herum. Mir reichts. Ich schlage die Decke zurück, quäle mich unter Goyle aus dem Bett und schreie die beiden an: "Was soll das? Müsst ihr immer samstagmorgens euer Zeug rauchen? Man, das stinkt und ich hätte vielleicht noch länger schlafen wollen!! Und nein: ich will nicht mitrauchen, klar!?" Goyle liegt grinsend auf dem Bett und zieht genüsslich an seinem Joint. Crabbe schaut mich finster an und sagt relativ klar mit seiner dumpfen Stimme: "Hör mal, Sportsfreund, ich hab deine Zicken langsam satt!", er geht einen Schritt auf mich zu. Natürlich wird mir flau im Magen, aber ich fasse mich schnell wieder und erwidere: "Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, Crabbe! Ich sage nur, das das Zeug nicht gut für euch ist, okay?" - "Als deine Beschützer sind wir gut genug, aber sonst müssen wir nach deiner Pfeife tanzen! Und was heißt hier, ist nich gut für uns? Dein Extasy auf den Slythpartys - glaubste das ist besser??" Crabbe wird immer etwas aggressiv, wenn die beiden kifften, Goyle hingegen noch blöder als sonst. Bevor die Luft noch dicker wird (in doppelter Hinsicht), mache ich mich lieber ins Bad. Dort ist gerade keiner, ich habe meine Ruhe. Ich lege meine Hände aufs Gesicht. Was fürn scheiß Leben, man. Diese Laffos als Freunde, die Parkinson und Blaise -Tussen in mich verknallt... kanns denn schlimmer werden? Ja - Potters Visage, die Hackfresse, kann der sich nich einfach in Luft auflösen? Aber Vater schreibt mir heute. Vielleicht erfahre ich endlich was Neues von Voldemort und seine neuen Pläne..., naja, wohl eher nich. Vater sagt mir ja nie wirklich was. Ich blicke in den Spiegel. Meine Haare hängen mir ins Gesicht, ich habe Augenringe, außerdem knurrt mein Magen. Also, erstmal unter die Dusche, man ich bin heut so arg deprimiert, dass ich noch nich mal an mir rumspielen will, obwohl der Zeitpunkt günstig wäre. Naja, so dauert das Duschen wenigstens nicht so lange. *arrogantgrins* Fertig angezogen stehe ich wieder vor dem Spiegel, um mir die Haare zu machen. Da fällt mir ein, dass ja heute diese komische Tanzstunde ist! Dumbledore hat bei der Einweihungszeremonie gesagt, dass er zu Weihnachten wieder einen Ball machen will, weil der letzte so ein durchschlagender Erfolg war. Deswegen gibt jemand Tanzstunden, die jeder besuchen kann, wer will. Eigentlich hätte ich mich in die Liste nie und nimmer eingetragen und schon gar nicht wegen der Parkinson, die gleich hin und weg war und mich sofort gefragt hat, ob ich doch bitte mit ihr mitmache. Habs nur getan, weil ich gesehen habe, dass sich die Neue von Gryffindor angemeldet hat... Philomena ... echt krasser Name.

Ich sitze also unten beim Frühstück ohne die Kiffer, dafür mit gutem Blick auf den Gryffindortisch. Philomena ist noch nicht da oder schon weg? Egal, denn gerade kommt die Eulenpost und da ist ja Proud, mein Uhu (sündhaft teuer, aber man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts) - Vater hat mir also wirklich geschrieben! Manchmal vergisst er es, sagt, er habe keine Zeit. Naja, vielbeschäftigter Mann eben. Dad schreibt, dass er momentan viel Stress hat im Ministerium hat, weil alle vor etwaigen Angriffen Voldemorts geschützt werden wollen und wir werden öfter von anderen Leuten besucht, die unser Haus durchsuchen wollen. Man hat ein Auge auf uns, sagt Dad. Deshalb soll ich mich ein bisschen Zurückhalten mit Äußerungen. Okay.

So. Jetzt ists kurz vor vierzehn Uhr, diese Tanzstunde fängt gleich an. Ich bin wieder im Bad. Diese scheußlichen Augenringe! Noch mal Lippen eingecremt, ne Lady will samtweiche Lippen sehen! *grins* Es klopft an der Tür und Pansy sagt: "Draco, bist du bald fertig? Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät zu _unserer _ersten Tanzstunde kommen!" Sie widert mich an. Ich nehme noch mein Parfum (Jean Paul Gaultier - ein bisschen schwul, darauf stehen die Mädels!), dann öffne ich die Tür. Pansy strahlt mich an. Bestimmt denkt sie, ich habe mich so für sie aufgebrezelt. Ich laufe ohne sie groß anzugucken an ihr vorbei und sie rennt mir hinterher. Als wir die Kerkertreppen hochgehen, sehe ich wie Philomena gerade schnell in die Große Halle geht. Mit wem ist sie wohl gekommen? Als ich in die Halle reinkomme sehe ich es: Potter! Warum kriegt der immer die besten? Wieso? Und ich habe diese hässliche Kröte am Arsch kleben! Die Halle ist leergeräumt, die Tische stehen an der Wand und in der Mitte ist ein kleines Podest errichtet, wo ein komischer Mann draufsteht, ich kenne ihn nicht, ist bestimmt der Tanzlehrer. Ich stelle mich zu den anderen Slyths, schaue zu Philomena. Sie flüstert gerade mit Potter, der daraufhin blöde kichert. Zum Glück sind Granger und Weasley nicht da. Hinter dem Podest stehen auch einige Lehrer: Dumbledore, McGonagall (also, wenn ihr mich fragt, die haben doch was miteinander), Vector und ... oh... Professor Snape ist auch da! Hammer! Das hätt ich nich gedacht, wahrscheinlich war er der Vector noch was schuldig. Das erste, was wir lernen sollen, ist der Diskofox. "Den braucht ihr jungen Leute heutzutage! Wo nur noch poppige Musik gespielt wird", sagte der kleine Tanzlehrer mit verzückter Stimme, "Früher hat mal wenigstens mal eine Sarabande zu hören bekommen oder (er machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung und lachte blöd) eine fetzige Polka! Hihihi!" Pansy stellt sich unglaublich dumm an, sie starrt nur unsere Füße an, ist stocksteif (oder besser flach wie n Brett *fiesgrins*) und sie hat schwitzige Hände. Wenn ich mir Potter anschau, die scheinen Spaß zu haben. Tanzen, als hätten sie zehn Jahre nichts anderes gemacht und Potter kann auch noch Witzchen machen! Die alte Pottsau! Ist doch nur geil auf die Süße! Der Tanzlehrer, der mit einer imaginären (=herbeigezauberten) Puppe getanzt hat, schaut die beiden verliebt an und bittet sie auch noch auf das Podest! "Wie heißt du Mädchen?", fragte er und hält ihr seine Faust hin, die er die ganze Zeit als Mikro benutzt hat. Etwas unsicher schaut sie darauf und sagt dann mit ihrer süßen Stimme: "Philomena" und lächelt dabei so bezaubernd. Sie ist wirklich ein süßes Girl! Pansy flüstert mir zu, dass sie diese Tussi nicht leiden könne, weil sie ihr zu marysue-haft ist. Ich schaue sie finster an und sage: "Ist sie nicht", daraufhin zählt sie alles auf: ihre Schönheit (das spricht sie ziemlich übertrieben aus), sie ist Gryffindor geworden, schleimt sich total bei Prof Snape ein und hat diese perfekten Freunde. "Dafür hab ich mir sagen lassen, dass sie sich in Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst total dämlich anstellt!", meint Pansy mit überheblicher Miene. "Ach, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du soviel über die Gryffs weißt!", jetzt wirds interessant. "Ja", meint Pansy, anscheinend froh, dass ich überhaupt mal auf ein Gespräch eingehe, "Lavender Brown hats Lisa Turpin erzählt und die mir! (Hinweis der Redaktion: "JSTN" von Schwester Aurelia!)" Ich kenne diese Tussen zwar nicht, ist mir auch egal, solange ich was von Philomena höre... "Weißt du noch mehr über die Neue?", frage ich. Pansy denkt wohl, ich will mich über sie lustig machen, also erzählt sie mir bereitwillig: "Ja, zum Aufwärmen der Zauberkräfte sollte sie eine Feder in einen Kamm umwandeln und sie hats einfach nicht hingekriegt, als McGonagall, sie fragte, was sie auf der Hailstone gelernt hätte, hatte sie fast zu Heulen angefangen! Jedenfalls ist sie total rot geworden!" Pansy lachte laut los, doch ich habe Mitleid mit ihr. Wieder beim Diskofox hat die Alte jedenfalls nix mehr lachen! Ständig tritt die blöde Kuh mir auf die Füße und ich blaffe sie an, sie soll gefälligst aufpassen. Der Lehrer sieht das wohl und meint zu seinem tadellosen Paar, welches nach anfänglichem Zögern nun genauso unbefangen auf dem Podest tanzte, wie unten: "Kommt Harry und Philomena, tauscht einmal mit diesem bemitleidenswertem Paar und bringt ihnen die Schritte bei." Pansy wird knallrot und man sieht Potter an, dass er lieber mit mir tanzen würde als mit dem hässlichen Hühnerauge neben mir. Ich jedenfalls bin glücklich, sollte sich diese Tortur mit Pansy endlich bezahlt machen? Philomena lächelt mich an, ich lächle zurück. Die Musik geht wieder an und sie legt ihre Hände in meine. Ich will ja nicht rumschwärmen, aber sie ist echt hübsch. Außerdem guckt sie mir ins Gesicht und nicht auf die Füße. Ich muss mich auf die Schritte konzentrieren, damit ich nicht dasselbe mache, wie Potters Partnerin *fiesgrins* "Du kannst es doch gut", sagt Philomena schüchtern zu mir, ich antworte: "Naja, es war ja auch eher Pansy, die's nich konnte." Philomena schaut zu Potter, der sich mit ihr abmüht und ihr ruhig versucht zu erklären, wie die Tanzschritte gehen. Die Stunde könnte ewig so weitergehen. Potter mit hochrotem Kopf, die Parkinson nicht ständig an meinem Rockzipfel und ein hübschen Mädchen in meinen Armen... *träum* ... na fast ...

So, wenns euch gefallen hat, was der liebe Draco so von sich gegeben hat, dann reviewt mir doch!! Und wenn nicht, auch!!! Biddääää!!! Und überhaupt, jeder der das liest, soll mir ne Nachricht hinterlassen!! "Habs gelesen", reicht mir schon! Wenn hier nich genügend Reviews rankommen, schreib ich nich weiter!!

****


	7. Training

Annotations!

Geschrieben von Auri (Hochladmensch) im Auftrag von Brit Anas!

Brit Anas als Disclaimer: Ich habe die freudige Aufgabe, bekanntzugeben, das Philli ganz und allein mir gehört!

Der Rest ist natürlich in Frau R's Besitz, aber was solls!

Außerdem möchte ich LastUnicorn4life danken, die immer so liebe Revus schreibt!

Auri möchte noch anmerken, dass sie diese Story seeehr sehr gut findet (vor allem den noch nicht veröffentlichten Teil...*Lippen leck*) und sie deshalb nur weiterempfehlen kann.

Aber zum Text!

****

Chapter 7

Eine Woche später am Freitag saß Philli mit Herm in der Kantine und aß zum Mittag Wirsingeintopf.

Hermine sah auf und sagte: "Was? Die schicken zum Mittag die Eulen raus?" 

Doch bevor Philli auch hinschauen konnte, landete eine kleine weiße Eule vor ihrem Teller und Philli erschrak. Die Eule hielt ihr ihr Beinchen hin, an dem ein kleiner Zettel befestigt war. 

"Du bist aber eine Süße!", sagte Philli und streichelte die kleine Eule, nachdem sie den Zettel abgemacht hatte. Das Tier flog davon und sie öffnete ihren Brief. Darauf standen nur ein paar Worte: Habe morgen 13 Uhr Quidditch-Training, möchtest du zugucken? Können uns ja schon 12 Uhr treffen!? Draco. 

Philli lächelte und faltete den Zettel wieder zusammen. 

"Von wem ist er denn?", fragte Herm neugierig. 

"Privat", antwortete ihre Freundin grinsend. Als sie fertig mit Essen waren, meinte Philli, sie müsse noch was erledigen und würde dann gleich zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kommen. Dann ging sie. Natürlich wollte sie in die Eulerei und antworten. 

Dort angekommen hockte sie sich in eine Ecke, legte den Zettel auf ihre Knie und das Tintenfaß neben sich, wo sie ihre Feder eintauchte. Sie schrieb: "Ja, sehr gerne. Wir sehen uns 12 Uhr beim Eingangsportal. Philomena." Dann ging sie zu einem braunen Vogel. Sie strich ihm zärtlich übers Gefieder, er klackerte leise mit seinem Schnabel und war nun höchst erfreut, ihren Brief zu übersenden. Die Luft wehte ihr durch die Haare, als sie die Eule losschickte. Philli dachte, sie hätte noch Zeit und blieb ein wenig am Fenster stehen. 

Hogwarts war wunderbar. Die Gegend supertoll, die Leute total nett... hier war es eher Urlaub als Schule. Wie konnte sie nur der Hailstone hinterherheulen? Dann dachte sie wieder an Tom. An ihn hatte sie lange nicht mehr gedacht. Am Sonntag würde sie ihm einen Brief schreiben. Dann ging sie hinunter zum Klassenzimmer. 

Während des Weges wurde ihr bewusst, dass alles so still war. Die Stunde musste wohl schon angefangen. Oh Göttin... die Panik packte Philli, in der Hailstone hatte jeder Lehrer eine andere Bestrafung fürs Zuspätkommen! Die eine Professorin richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sie und schüttelte sie durch, die andere schrie sie an und wieder ein anderer zog sie an den Haaren. Philli hatte Angst und klopfte zaghaft an der Tür. Sie öffnete, ging schnell zum Lehrertisch und entschuldigte sich ausführlich. Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen. 

"Aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm!", sagte Professor Lupin ruhig, "Setzen sie sich, wir haben ja fast noch nicht angefangen." Sie setzte sich neben Hermine. 

Parvati flüsterte zwei Reihen hinter ihr zu Lavender: "Die ist ja komisch!", doch Philli hörte das nicht. Natürlich war die Aufgabe des DADA-Lehrers, sie auf mögliche Angriffe vom Lord vorzubereiten. Deshalb hatten die Schüler schon seit längerem wieder das Thema Duell. Philli konnte mit dieser Art Kampf nicht viel anfangen. Jedesmal wurde sie besiegt. 

Als sie heute wieder mal auf dem Boden saß und sich den Kopf vor Schmerzen hielt (Lavender hatte sie nicht gerade zimperlich rangenommen, Herm war dafür immer sehr sanft mit Philli), setzte sich Prof Lupin neben sie und sagte mit verzweifelter Stimme: "Entweder ist dein Zauberstab nicht der richtige für dich oder du hast wirklich das klassische Untalent dafür." Philli sah ihn an und eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. 

"Och nein", sagte Lupin und wischte ihr die Träne weg, "Du hast doch sicherlich andere Stärken oder?" Lavender, die mit verschränkten Armen und missmutigem Gesicht dastand, sagte schnippisch: "Ja, sie ist der Liebling von Professor Snape." 

Herm schritt auf sie zu und schnauzte: "Du bist ja nur neidisch!" - "Ach, was! ich finde einfach nur, dass _der _zuviel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wird, obwohl sie die Verliererin des Duells ist. Warum werde ich nicht gelobt?"

Professor Lupin stand ärgerlich auf und sagte: "Es ist keine Kunst, gegen Philomena zu gewinnen. Wenn du Harry besiegen kannst, dann lobe ich dich!" Lavender senkte den Kopf, weil sie sich plötzlich schämte, Philli tat das gleiche, aber weil sie traurig war...

Nach der Stunde gingen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Philli zum Gryffindor-Turm und letztere kämpfte die ganze Zeit mit den Tränen. Das merkten ihre Freunde natürlich und als sie in ihrem Zielort waren, sagte Harry: "Das ist doch nicht so schlimm, Philli! Du bist trotzdem unsere Freundin!" 

"Ja und Lavender ist es nicht!", fügte Ron hinzu und streichelte Phillis Wange, die ihr Haupt immer noch gesenkt hatte. Sie hob den Kopf an und zwang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab. Dann stürmte sie hoch ins Zimmer, schmiss sich aufs Bett und begann jämmerlich zu heulen. Hermine sagte nix, sondern streichelte nur ihren Rücken. Nach einiger Zeit fing Philli an zu sprechen: "Warum kann ich es nur nicht? Auf der Hailstone haben die darauf nicht soviel Wert gelegt wie hier! Da war es wichtig einen Zaubertrank zu finden, mit dem Pflanzen besser wachsen oder mit dem der Boden noch glänzender wird! Duelle hatten wir nie und auch nicht _Expelliarmus _oder so n Quatsch!" Hermine schwieg und ließ sie sich ausschluchzen. "Danke Herm! Du bist echt schwer in Ordnung!", weinte sie noch am Schluss.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Philli aufgrund von Stimmen in ihrer Nähe auf. Eine Stimme sagte: "Lass sie schlafen, Lavender! Sie hat dir nichts getan!" - "Ach was! Es ist jetzt halb zwölf, sie könnte sich langsam mal erheben!" 

Philli ließ das auf sich wirken, doch plötzlich wurde ihr die Bedeutung dieser Worte klar: HALB ZWÖLF! In einer halben Stunde wollte sie sich mit Draco treffen! Sie riss die Bettdecke weg und stand schnell auf, so dass die übrigen Personen erschraken. Sie rief schnell ein guten Morgen zu den verdutzten Mädels, schnappte ihre Sachen und eilte ins Bad. Sie musste sich beeilen, immerhin wollte sie sich noch die Haare waschen. 

Fertig geschminkt stand sie vor dem Spiegel, schaute auf ihre Uhr: Puh, erst fünf nach um! Jetzt aber los. Auch Draco war zu spät ins Bad gegangen. Er musste sich ja noch seine Quidditchrobe anziehen und seinen Besen rauskramen. Er stürmte gerade die Kellertreppen hoch, als Philli die marmorne Treppe runterrannte. 

"Ach, du bist auch zu spät", sagte sie wie aus einem Munde und blieben dann außer Atem stehen. Draco sah schick aus, eigentlich sah er ja immer schick aus mit den ordentlichen Sachen und den gegeelten Haaren, doch heute hatte er noch so einen sportlichen Touch. Draco betrachtete Philli. Sie hatte eine schwarze Stoffhose an, darunter Stiefel mit Absätzen, einen schwarzen Umhang... überhaupt war alles schwarz an ihr, außer ihre dunkelblonden langen glatten Haare.

Sie gingen raus. Es wehte ein kleines Lüftchen und sie hatten Mühe, ihre Zigaretten anzuzünden. Draco hatte Philli ganz gentlemanlike eine Lucky Wand angeboten. Sie redeten ein wenig über die Tanzstunde letzte Woche, lachten über die Lehrer, denn sie sahen aus, als ob sie lieber den Walzer gelernt hätten. Dracos Besen flog die ganze Zeit neben ihnen her und als sich ein nettes Plätzchen in der ersten Reihe gesucht hatten, setzte er sich darauf und begann sich schon mal warmzufliegen. Philli war entzückt, denn er sah wirklich gut auf dem Besen aus. So locker...

Dann kam er zurück und fragte Philli, ob sie mal fliegen wolle. Philli lehnte dankend ab. 

"Och, komm schon. Der Besen ist der beste auf dem Markt. Du brauchst keine Angst haben!" - "Nein, lass mal." - "Es ist ganz leicht..." 

Draco wollte sie schon zu sich ziehen, doch sie sträubte sich. Draco fragte: "Was hast du denn für einen Besen?" Philli schluckte und antwortete: "Ich hab keinen." - "Warum denn nicht?" - "Meine Familie legt da nicht so wert auf einen guten Besen. Ich bin auch schon lange nicht mehr geflogen." 

Philli dachte, er würde sie jetzt endlich in Ruhe lassen, doch ätsch: "Na, dann wirds ja Zeit, dass dus mal wieder lernst!" Er lachte, nahm sie an die Hand und zerrte sie zum Besen hin. Sie wollte das nicht, entriss sich ihm und hob die Hände schlagartig. Draco wich ein Stück zurück, aber nicht, weil ihn diese Geste vielleicht erschreckt hätte, sondern weil ihn etwas zurückschubste, der Wind vielleicht. 

"Du, Draco, ich sag dir jetzt mal was: weißt du, ich hab noch niemals auf einem Besen gesessen. (Draco war überrascht) Ich bin noch niemals geflogen. Mein Eltern haben auch keinen Besen, sie besitzen ein Auto, um sich fortzubewegen. Auf meiner alten Schule haben sie nie von uns verlangt zu fliegen." 

Draco lächelte und meinte auf dieses Geständnis, offensichtlich war es eines, denn sie sah ein wenig überhitzt aus: "Wir haben noch viel Zeit. Ich habe hier den besten Besen überhaupt und es ist ganz leicht!" - "Ach, Draco, ich weiß nich..." Sie zögerte, doch er war bereits entschlossen. "Schau her!" Er legte den Besen nieder, dann hob er die Hand über ihn und rief: "Auf!" Der Besen schnippte in seine geöffnete Faust, dann ließ er ihn in der Luft schweben, schlug ein Bein hinüber und schon erhob er sich in die Lüfte und drehte eine Runde um Philli herum. 

"Kinderleicht!", meinte er und stieg wieder ab. Dann sollte Philli. Sie legte ihre Hände um den Stiel des surrenden Besens, schlug ebenfalls ein Bein darüber. Sie saß nicht wirklich darauf, denn sie wollte die Beine auf dem Grund lassen. Sie fühlte sich höchst unwohl. "Setz dich!", meinte Draco, sie schaute ihn zweifelnd an. Als sie den Versuch machte, sich zu setzen, begann der Besen jedoch schon in die Höhe zu gehen. Philli riss die Augen auf und verkrampfte ihre Hände um den Stiel. Sie war zwar erst ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden, doch sie fand, das reichte. 

"Du musst den Besen ein wenig nach oben ziehen!", meinte Draco mit Kennermiene. Doch Philli sagte bestimmt: "Nein, Danke. Mir reicht das schon. Ich will wieder runter!" - "Dir kann nichts passieren!" - "NEIN, Draco, wirklich nicht!", sie war jetzt schon ziemlich verärgert. Er drückte den Besen wieder runter und sie war heilfroh. 

"Könnte ich dich vielleicht auf den Besen kriegen, wenn ich fliegen würde und du hinter mir sitzt?" Verlockendes Angebot, aber Philli zweifelte. Draco sah sie jedoch so süß an, dass sie ja sagte. So machten sie es. 

Philli saß hinter ihm und schlang die Arme um seinen Brustkorb. Er hob ab und Philli bekam Angst. Sie drückte sich noch mehr an Draco. Je höher er flog, desto mehr verkrampften sich ihre Finger an seinen Schlüsselbeinen. Er überlegte warum sie sich so schlimm festhalten musste, doch sagen konnte er nichts, denn gegen den Wind hätte sie ihn eh nicht verstanden. Als sie in zehn Metern Höhe waren, drückte sie ihn so sehr, dass es ihm weh tat und er nicht mehr richtig Luft bekam. Er drehte verwirrt den Kopf zu ihr hinter und sie schaute ihn mit einem so angstvollen Blick an, dass er lieber wieder auf die Erde flog. Draco rieb sich das Schlüsselbein und sie setzte sich zitternd auf die Tribüne. Dann setzte er sich neben Philli, legte den Arm kameradschaftlich um sie. 

"Tut mir leid.", sagte er leise, denn er merkte, dass er sie zu sehr gedrängt hatte. 

"Ach is schon okay.", Philli schämte sich, dass sie sich so angstvoll vor ihm zeigte. Während des Trainings erholte sie sich wieder und auf dem Rückweg machten sie wieder ihre Scherzchen. Nur Draco tat die Haut weh. 

Am Abend stand er im Bad und beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn seinen Oberkörper im Spiegel. Dort, wo Philli sich festgekrallt hatte, waren große blaue Flecken. Richtig gequetscht hatte sie ihn. Wie kann man nur so viel Kraft haben, dachte er sich. Hatte sie wirklich so große Angst gehabt, dass sie ihm solche Flecken zufügen konnte? Er schämte sich, dass er ihr solchen Kummer bereitet hatte und dass er sie soweit getrieben hatte.


	8. Hilfe

Chapter 8  
  
Der Sonntag verlief ganz ruhig. Beim Frühstück um zehn suchten Philomenas Augen vergebens nach Draco. Dieser war schon ziemlich früh in den Krankenflügel gegangen, weil ihn seine Schmerzen nicht schlafen ließen. Als er Madame Pomfrey seine Flecken zeigte, die über Nacht zu einem riesigen Hämatom geworden waren, schlug sie die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und rief: "Grundgütiger! Wo hast du dir das denn geholt?" - "Quidditchtraining." - "Jetzt bringen sie mir auch schon Verletzte vom Training herein! Man sollte diesem Sport verbieten!" Dann schmierte sie ihm eine lila Salbe auf die Flecken und die Schmerzen ließen nach. "Die Flecken werden aber noch eine Weile bleiben, Mr. Malfoy! Da müssen sie das nächste Mal besser aufpassen!" Gegen Mittag lagen Herm und Philli auf dem Bett und lasen. Herm etwas über Abwehrflüche, Philli einen Kitschroman über zwei Liebende, die auseinandergerissen wurden, weil einer der beiden in eine andere Stadt zog. Das hatte ihr ihre Mutter geschenkt. Auf einmal hörte sie auf zu lesen, um kurz nachzudenken, dann fragte sie Herm: "Sag mal, Mione, hattest du eigentlich schon mal nen Freund?" Die Angeredete schaute überrascht auf und bekam rosa Wangen: "Naja, letztes Jahr war ich in einen Bulgaren verliebt, der mich zu sich eingeladen hatte in den Ferien." - "Ach wirklich?", Philli schlug ihr Buch zu, "Erzähl mal!" Auch Hermine setzte sich nun hin: "Naja, er war hier in Hogwarts, einer der Teilnehmer am Trimagischen Turnier..." - "Ich hab davon gehört. Meinst du etwa Victor Krum?", Philli war sehr überrascht, als Herm nickte, "Wow! Soweit ich von meinen Freundinnen gehört habe, war er auch Sucher der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft! Wie bist du denn an den gekommen?" Hermine wurde jetzt noch ein wenig pinker: "Naja, er las viel in der Bibliothek und du kennst mich ja nun: dort bin ich auch oft und da sind wir uns näher gekommen." - "Krass und dann hat er dich auch noch zu sich eingeladen?" - "Ja, seine Eltern waren zwar etwas kühl zu mir, aber sonst war es schön mit ihm dort." - "Hermine! Mit 14 Jahren...!", Philli grinste ihre Freundin wissend an, Herm fragte: "Was?" und warf ihr lachend ein Kissen ins Gesicht. "Na, was wohl!", antwortete Philli und warf es zurück, "Mir kannst dus doch sagen, Mione!" - "Was denn? Was meinst du?" - "Naaa..., hast du mit ihm... oder nicht?" Hermine schloss die Augen und grinste dabei, dann sagte sie: "Tjaaa...!" Philli wertete das als ein Ja, hielt lachend ihre Hand hoch und sagte: "Schlag ein Schwester! Soweit ich das immer mitbekomme, sind Harry und Ron und noch blutige Jungfrauen!" Hermine lachte und fragte, wie Philli darauf käme, hätten die beiden vielleicht irgendwas gesagt? "Na, Harry wird immer rot wie ne Tomate", sagte Philli, "Wenn er dieses Mädchen aus Ravenclaw sieht. Als wenn er noch nie im Leben ein Mädchen angesprochen hätte. Dabei könnten ihm die Mädels zu Füßen liegen! Und einmal auf dem Raucher hatte so ne Viertklässlerin eine Mädchenzeitschrift mit. Auf der Beraterseite war die Frage: 'Sollte man es mit 15 schon mal getan haben?', da klopfte Dean Ron auf die Schulter und fragte: 'Na, Ron, wie siehts aus?' und er hat total pinke Ohren bekommen! Das war echt niedlich!" Hermine lachte und sagte dann: "Ja, Ron ist echt süß! Wenn er nur ein bisschen mehr mit seinem Äußeren machen würde!" Herm griff wieder nach ihrem Buch und blätterte darin, Philli sah sie noch eine Weile prüfend an. Später am Nachmittag saß Philli mit Dean, Ron und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie musste einen Aufsatz in Muggelkunde schreiben: "Vergleiche die Fortbewegungsmittel der Muggel mit denen der Zauberer!", Harry und Ron mussten etwas für Wahrsagen machen (Ron: "Die Alte spinnt doch! Weiß die eigentlich wie viele Linien so ne Hand hat?") und Dean malte eine Graphik mit dem Schriftzug seine Freundin Amelia. Plötzlich sah Ron auf, kratzte sich im Gesicht herum und sagte zu Philli: "Ach, siehste! Ich wollte dich noch mal was fragen wegen diesem Gerbkraut. Du kennst dich doch mit Pflanzen so gut aus." - "Ja, was willst du denn wissen?" - "Ich hol noch meinen Hefter aus dem Schlafsaal!" Ron stand auf. "Warte, ich komme mit!", meinte Philli und rannte ihm die Treppen hoch hinterher. "Willst wohl mal den Jungenschlafraum sehen, he?!"; grinste Ron. "Na klar!", grinste Philli zurück. "Sag mal, Ronnie", fuhr sie fort und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett gegenüber von Ron, "Was ich dich mal fragen wollte... machst du eigentlich was gegen deine..." Sie zeigte sich aufs Gesicht, weil sie es als unhöflich empfand ihn noch direkter auf seine Pickel anzusprechen. Ron sah verlegen aus: "Naja, ich hab da schon so n Zeug, aber helfen tuts nicht wirklich was." - "Ich könnte dir da ein paar Tipps geben! (Philli strahlte)" - "Du hast doch selber gar keine Pickel! Wie willst du mir da helfen?" - "Na, ich hab früher mit ner Freundin einmal die Woche nen Beautytag gemacht und die hatte ganz schön was im Gesicht!" - "Ach, du meine Güte! Wie sah denn dieser Beautytag so aus?" Ron war leicht entsetzt. Philli erklärte ihm, wie sie ihn im Nu in eine Schönheit verwandeln könnte und das wäre doch auch im Sinne Rons. "Von mir aus können wir in einer Stunde anfangen! Ich bring alles mit! Muss nur noch meinen Aufsatz zu Ende schreiben!" Philli sprang höchst erfreut auf und rannte zur Tür raus. Ron sah ihr mit skeptischen Blick hinterher. Was hatte sie bitte vor? Einen Beautytag mit ihm oder was? Außerdem konnte er Philli jetzt gar nicht wegen dem Gerbkraut fragen, was er ja ursprünglicherweise vorhatte... wo ist er da nun wieder hineingeraten? Ron konnte sich in der nächsten Stunde nicht auf seine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren, er musste immer daran denken, was Philli jetzt mit ihm tun wollte... Und da kam sie auch schon die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal heruntergeschritten, mit leuchtenden Augen und Tüchern auf dem Arm!! Oh Graus! Sie gingen ins Jungsbad. Die anderen wunderten sich, was die beiden jetzt vorhatten, auch Herm wusste nichts. Zuerst erhitzte Philli Wasser in einer Schale. Ron stieg ein angenehmer Duft von Lavendel und anderen Ölen in die Nase. "Überall ausziehen, wo du Pickel hast!"; befahl Philli Ron, der froh war, dass er nur noch ein paar auf dem Rücken hatte. Er sollte sich mit einem bläulichdurchsichtigen Gel und Wasser das Gesicht waschen. Dann legte Philli Stofftücher in das heiße, dampfende Wasser. Ron bekam Muffensausen, dass er sich verbrennen würde, wenn Philli sie auf seinen Rücken und sein Gesicht legen würde und sträubte sich, bis Philli sich ärgerlich selbst ein Tuch aufs Gesicht legte: "Schau, es tut überhaupt nicht weh, Ron! Das ist nur, damit sich die Poren öffnen, es hat nichts mit Magie zu tun!" - "Wozu sollen sich die Poren öffnen?", nuschelte Ron nachher unter dem Tuch hervor. "Damit sich die Haut beruhigt und keine Narben entstehen, wenn wir die Pickelchen ausgedrücken!" - "Was???", Ron riss sich das Tuch vom Kopf und schaute sie entgeistert an, "DU willst mir meine Pickel ausdrücken?" - "Ron! Ich hab da Übung drin! Meine Mutter hat sich selbst zur Magischen Kosmetikerin ausbilden lassen, bevor sie meinen Vater heiratete! Sie hat mir gezeigt, wie das geht und macht es selber bei vielen Verwandten. Auch meine Freundinnen waren immer begeistert, wenn ich das bei ihnen gemacht habe!" Sie schaute ihn streng an und stützte die Hände in die Hüften. Ron legte ohne ein weiteres Wort das Tuch wieder aufs Gesicht. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen Philli ihm gut zugeredet hatte, nahm sie selbst ein Tuch in die Hand, dass ein wenig nach Desinfektionsmittel roch (aber in einer angenehmen Art und Weise) und drückte erst in seinem Gesicht herum und dann auf seinem Rücken. Ron musste zugeben, dass dies ein höchst entspannendes Gefühl war und er schloss solange die Augen. Es tat kein bisschen weh, im Gegensatz zu dem, wenn er es selber machte. Danach cremte sie sein Gesicht ein, den Hals und den Rücken. "Hast du heute morgen deine Haare gewaschen?" - "Ja, mach ich jeden früh beim Duschen." - "Gut. Ich mach dir jetzt noch n bisschen Gel in die Haare, okay?" Ron nickte und Philli wuschelte in seinen Haaren herum. "Zu deinen Haaren passt mehr ein Herbststyle. Also die Haare nicht glatt, sondern kreuz und quer auf eine frische Art und Weise." Als sie fertig war, fragte sie Ron, ob er einen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und Krawatte besäße. Ron erklärte ihr, wo diese Sachen zu finden waren und Philli eilte hinüber in den Jungenschlafsaal. Ron besah sich im Spiegel. Es war echt kein Vergleich zu vorher! Plötzlich sah man zuerst in seine Augen und nicht auf die Pickel! Philli hatte noch mit einem dicken Pinsel in seinem Gesicht herumgewischt, anscheinend irgendein Pulver, aber egal, er sah echt gut aus. Erwachsener, klüger. Er setzte einen coolen Blick auf, doch als ihm das Wort "sexy" durchs Gehirn schoss, musste er über sich selbst lachen. Als Philli aus dem Bad kam, wurde sie von den anderen Pennbrüdern im Gemeinschaftsraum beobachtet, doch sie nahm diese in ihrer Aufregung gar nicht wahr. Nach ein paar Minuten eilte sie wieder mit einem Wäschestapel auf dem Arm ins Bad. Dean wollte etwas zu ihr sagen, doch sie war schon wieder weg. Ron sollte sich die schicken Sachen anziehen. Philli zupfte mal hier, mal da. Er sollte dann verschiedene Posen einnehmen. Erst mit den Händen lässig in den Hosentaschen, dann mit der Anzugjacke über der Schulter und so weiter. "Du musst einen graden Rücken haben... Du brauchst deine Größe nicht verstecken. Viele Mädels stehen auf große Typen und die anderen Jungs werden schon noch nachwachsen... Und nicht die Füße soweit nach außen knicken, das sieht echt blöd aus... Beine mehr zusammen... Und jetzt lauf mal ein paar Schritte... ja, perfekt... das sieht doch cool aus. Und jetzt noch lässig schauen... ja, klasse. So und nun kommt der große Moment, Ron!! Wir gehen jetzt da raus (sie zeigte auf die Tür) und du wirst ganz langsam die Treppen runtergehen und sie alle umhauen!" Ron sah noch mal in den Spiegel. Er war ein ganz anderer Typ geworden. Nicht mehr diese Holzfällerhemden, nicht mehr diese komischen Haare, die wie nichts aussehen und dieses ebene Gesicht! "Du hast schöne, blaue Augen, Ron!", Philli lächelte und war stolz auf sich selbst, weil Ron äußerst zufrieden aussah. Er schlug die Anzugjacke über seine Schulter, umarmte Philli noch mal, dann öffnete er die Tür. Alles drehte sich zur Badtür um. ("Lässig schauen und am besten du lächelst Hermine an, die wird umfallen!", flüsterte Philli noch ganz schnell.) Ron stellte sich ans Geländer. "Schönen Nachmittag wünsche ich euch!", sagte er ganz cool, aber nicht übertrieben. Herm klappte der Mund auf! Wow, war das echt Ron? Er schritt langsam die Treppe hinunter, lächelte hin und wieder Herm zu und setzte sich dann neben sie in einen Sessel. Zuerst breitbeinig, doch Philli machte eine Geste und er legte den einen Fuß auf das andere Knie. Ganz lässig eben. Hermine sah, dass ihm eine rote Haarsträhne ins Gesicht fiel und sie errötete leicht, weil ihr Ron sehr gefiel. Auch die anderen bewunderten ihn. Fred und George stellte sich zu beiden Seiten Rons hin und meinten stolz zu den übrigen Leuten, die im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum waren: "Wir sind die Brüder von diesem Edeltypen hier!"  
  
  
  
Herm und Ron gingen am Sonntag noch ein bisschen spazieren und am Abend erzählte sie Philli ganz aufgeregt, dass sie Ron jetzt in einem ganz anderen Licht sehen würde. Er sei so witzig und charmant auf einmal. "Ach, sein Charakter ist also plötzlich besser geworden? Nicht etwa sein Äußeres?", fragte Philli mit ironischem Grinsen. "Ach, Philli, du weißt doch, dass ich nicht so eine bin, die nur aufs Aussehen achtet." Herm war ganz leise und sie wusste wohl, dass sie Philli nichts vormachen konnte. Diese schwieg allerdings und lächelte nur zufrieden in sich hinein.  
  
  
  
So, hier meldet sich Sig Auri wieder mal, denn wir ham zusammen vergessen, die Revaufforderung zu schreiben. Die lieb B.A. hat entschieden, dass hier Schluss mit Philli ist. Ja, so ist das. Aber bevor ihr jetzt alle eure Taschentücher rausholt: Es gibt ne Sequel. Lad ich auch gleich hoch. Nur damit dass hier nicht ausartet. Sie heißt: Big Fete! Lest und staunet! (Achja, und revut! :) 


End file.
